Fighting for his love
by iheartsunshine
Summary: After Jaina had graduated, she didn't see Zekk for another three years. But when she did something happened. Read to find out! Oh yah! It's a JZ one! Rated T for later issues.
1. Reunion

A/N Hey guys…and girls! This is my first Star Wars story… cause I'm obsessed with Star Wars. Anyway, this is a Jaina/Zekk one so bear with me here. I LOVE REVIEW SO GIVE THEM TO ME…PLEASE? So yah, here we go!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me… except the plot. Every recognizable person, place or thing, belongs to the all-powerful George Lucas… or anybody who actually does own the characters.

Chapter 1: Reunion.

It had been 3 years since I last saw him. I stood at the view-port of the _Falcon _after graduation looking into his eyes, thinking of all the things that I wanted to tell him. It was devastating. We tried to keep in touch for that first year- believing that our friendship could conquer anything- but after that, all communication between us went down the drain.

Looking down, wondering why I was a Jedi Knight at all, I walked strait into somebody. I knew that I should have watched where I was going. I apologized quickly before looking up. But once I did, I realized something in their green eyes- they belonged to Zekk.

"OK, I KNOW I'm having delusions now." Jacen always teases me about having them.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused. Oh how I missed his sweet baritone voice. I missed everything about him, His eyes, his personality… his ship.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I thought you were an old friend of mine." I gazed away at all the humans and creatures staring at us alike.

"Jaina?" My gaze automatically turned to him.

"JAINA! It is you! I'd thought I'd never see you again! It's been a long time!" hey threw his arms around me to give me a hug, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Too long." I added smiling- the first time in days. We stood there hugging until someone tapped his shoulder. He pulled back, clearing his throat, and never taking his eyes off me.

"Um… Reenah, this is my really great friend. Jaina. Jaina Solo. Jaina, this is Reenah Moonbright, my… my…"

"His girlfriend." She answered for him. 'Wow' I thought, 'it used to be me and him finishing each other's sentences.' I guess a lot of things have changed.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you!" I told her sticking out my hand for her to shake. 'It was nice to meet her I thought.' My heart would beg to differ.

"Yah it is. Now listen, Jaina," She said my name in a really snotty voice. The last time I heard that was… this morning… Jacen was making fun of me again. "You'd better stay away from Zekk here. He's mine. Or you won't live to regret it." Wow. A threat. I just stared at her with a blank face, confusion readable in my eyes.

"Whoa! Reenah! What was that?" Zekk interjected with a hint of anger in his voice. It was good to know that he was still protective of me.

"I just had to protect what was rightfully mine." She said it as if it all came naturally and if nothing was the matter.

I looked from her to Zekk to the vibrating buzz of my comm in my pocket of my left leg.

"Excuse me for a sec." I turned on the comm to see my brother Jacen staring right back at me. Zekk pulled Reenah to the side and started to… well scold her I guess. But it wasn't a yelling type a scold. It was more of a 'You shouldn't say things like that, it's rude' kind of scold. Kind of one like 3PO uses all the time. After explaining to him that he, Tenel Ka, her parents, Lowie, his parents and sister, Anakin, Tahri, and the rest of my family that they would have to be patient, food was on the way. I turned off my comm and placed it back in my pocket where it belonged. When I turned back, they were done.

"Sorry that was Jacen." I apologized. His face lit up.

"Jacen? How is he? Well anyway, Jaya, I'm sorry to do this to you after I haven't seen you in so long," Oh no. What was he going to do to me? He wasn't going to leave me and not see me for another 3 years when I would be 22. I couldn't wait that long. I wanted to be friends again now! "But Reenah and I have plans. But could we exchange comm numbers so we could hang out together sometime? He seemed that he really wanted to see again. That's a lot better than not seeing him again until I was 22.

"Um, sure. We could get the gang back together… and not use as many big words… like exchange… and numbers." I added in jokingly. His eyes squinted in response and a cocky smile crossed his face.

"Just kidding!" I said laughing. We exchanged numbers and we all went on our separate ways. Me to get food for my very impatient friends and family, and him to go do his mysterious plans with Reenah…

But just wait until everybody found out that I saw him- and got his number. The Solo charm works good. Of course, we'd have to deal with Reenah, but Hey! We're Jedi Knights! We can handle anything- especially overprotective girlfriends.

A/N: so… how did you like my first Star Wars story… my grandma liked it, but I'm not sure it's that good. So reviews mean you get cookies, cake, cheesecake… anything you desire (that's desserts) So… please REVIEW!


	2. Homecoming

A/N: Here is the next chapter of Fighting for his Love. I like it. Do you?

Disclaimer: I don't own nottin. That's all of George Lucas's or anybody else's who actually does own them.

After getting the food for my family, I headed back home. I basically ran the whole way there. When I came back to the Imperial Palace, I walked right pass the guards up to my family's apartment. I flew open the doors and had a huge smile on my face.

"What is it Jaya?" Jacen asked. Oh how he knew. I was so elated I could just jump up and down. I just smiled even bigger.

"Jaina what happened?" This time it was Uncle Luke. He knew something good had happened because I was smiling like an idiot. How could just running into Zekk make me feel this happy? I had to go do something. I gave the food to Lowie who was anxiously waiting for the food. By now Jacen had gotten up from playing with Ben and had his hands on my shoulder shaking me slightly.

"JAINA AMIDALA BERU SOLO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU COME HOME AND SMILE AT US LIKE AN IDIOT?" he yelled. Wow. That got me out of my trance.

"I ran into someone." I said. I still don't know how seeing him could make me this happy. I wonder how happy he made Reenah…

"Who was it?" My dad said.

"It was Zekk." When I said his name, my smile got bigger. Also when I said his name, Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Lowie's faces lit up.

Lowie roared something that sounded like: You really saw him? I wasn't sure though because it could have also been: I left my pants in the lasagna could it be possible that you ate them? So I just looked at Em Teede.

"Master Lowbacca inquires if you really saw him, and if you did, where?" he said. Jacen, Tenel Ka and the rest of my family were asking similar questions. It was getting too loud for me to hear each question specifically and they were asking questions faster than I could answer them.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled. "Ok, first off, I saw him on Deli street, yes he did look different, he cut his hair so it goes down to his ears then flips out, yes there was somebody with him, his girlfriend Reenah." When I said her name, I frowned slightly. What sort of feelings could I possess for Zekk for him to make me feel this way when I mentioned another woman's name? "And finally yes I did get his number so we could all hang out again." There, I think that about sums things up.

They all must have been really excited because Lowie started jumping, Jacen started skipping and Tenel Ka actually SMILED!  All of the sudden, I felt the familiar buzzing coming from my pocket. Gosh sometimes that thing can get really annoying. I turned around, took out my comm and turned it on.

"Hello?" I asked

"Jaina! It's Zekk!"

"I can see that. What's up? Didn't you have plans with Reenah?" I asked.

"Yah, well she decided she didn't want to go so she made me take her

home." He peered past my shoulder. "Is Jacen…skipping?" I quickly turned my head around to see him still skipping.

"Jacen! Stop it!" I demanded. It was super embarrassing.

"Why?" he asked, "Who's on the comm?"

"Zekk!" when I said his name a sudden hush fell over my family.

"Well, why don't you invite him over, we have plenty of food. I'm sure a couple of Wookie's wouldn't mind sharing." My mom told me.

I turned back around to see Zekk smiling at me.

"Well, do you want to come over?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure why not? You haven't moved have you?" He asked.

"Nope, I doubt that you'll ever get the Solo clan to move." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well then, I should be there in about 10 minutes."

"Alright bye."

"Bye" We both hung up our comms and I grinned like an idiot again. I turned around to face all my family.

"Well?" my dad asked

"Zekk's coming!" I told them.

A/N: Well nobody has reviewed my first one yet so I don't think ya'll like it that much. Well anyway, I'm going to keep on writing because it's fun! PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. sorry it's soo short!


End file.
